


Рождество в Париже

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Доктор решил организовать Ривер романтическое Рождество в Париже...
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song





	Рождество в Париже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 23 декабря 2014.

— С Рождеством! — радостно провозгласил Доктор, вывалившись из ТАРДИС, которая полминуты назад материализовалась прямо посреди тюремного коридора.

— У нас тут июль, — на всякий случай поставила его в известность Ривер и ехидно улыбнулась.

— Как июль?.. А, ладно, не важно, не важно! Я решил, что сегодня Рождество — значит, будет Рождество! В конце концов, если у тебя есть машина времени, ты можешь себе позволить Рождество хоть в марте… хоть в сентябре… Поехали, поехали!

— Я могу узнать, куда?

— В Париж! Точнее, на Эйфелеву башню. В тысяча девятьсот пятом году там было значительно меньше людей, чем в две тысячи пятом. К тому же ночью там и вовсе никого нет. И оттуда отлично видно фейерверки…

— Это второй уровень, насколько я могу понять, — сделал вывод Доктор, посмотрев вниз. — И, насколько я могу понять во-о-он по тем людям, сегодня двадцать четвертое декабря. Останемся здесь или пойдем наверх?

— Наверх, — решительно сказала Ривер, схватив его за руку.

— Как скажете, мадам. 

Впрочем, добраться наверх — как минимум, в данный момент — у них не получилось. Пройдя едва несколько шагов, они услышали подозрительный шорох, а затем и тихие шаги.

— Может, это сторож? — шепотом спросила Ривер, когда они спрятались за ближайшим углом.

— Может быть, сторож… а может быть и нет. Сейчас узнаем.

Это оказался не сторож. Какой-то тип весьма подозрительного вида (хотя его появление ночью на башне было подозрительным уже само по себе) тащил в их сторону довольно тяжелый ящик. Чуть позже следом за ним появился второй, маленький и вертлявый.

— Мог бы помочь, — пробасил тип с ящиком.

— Я создан для интеллектуального труда, — веско возразил вертлявый, — а ты, Жан, для физического. Работай. Мне еще включать эту штуку. Думаю, тридцати минут нам хватит, чтобы сделать отсюда ноги. А потом… БАМ!

Жан утробно захохотал, чуть не уронив свою ношу прямо себе на ноги.

— Они хотят взорвать Эйфелеву башню, — вытаращила глаза Ривер.

— Нет, — Доктор сделал предостерегающий жест рукой. — Нет-нет-нет. Ты сейчас сидишь тут и ничего не делаешь. Я — выхожу и провожу с ними переговоры. 

— А вдруг они вооружены?

— Наверняка, наверняка вооружены. И, — он многозначительно поднял палец вверх, — как раз на этот случай у меня есть ты. Но сначала переговоры.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — поздоровался Доктор, медленно выходя из укрытия с поднятыми руками.

— Фабьен, это что за хмырь? — возмутился Жан, ткнув в него пальцем.

— Я не больше твоего знаю, — огрызнулся мелкий Фабьен и, порывшись по карманам, все-таки сумел, хоть и неловко, извлечь оттуда пистолет.

— Я Доктор. А вы… кажется, террористы?

— Сам ты! — насупился Жан.

— Ты не из полиции? — насторожился Фабьен. — Ладно, тогда пока посидишь тут, а потом пойдешь с нами… После решим, что с тобой делать, сейчас времени нету. Жан, поставь ящик и возьми у меня оружие.

— Я только хотел узнать… — осторожно вмешался Доктор. — Любезные, а для чего вам это нужно?

— Что — это? — не понял Жан.

— БАМ! — очень понятно объяснил Доктор и сделал выразительный жест руками.

— За надом, — пробурчал Фабьен и уселся на корточки перед ящиком. — Нет, придется перетащить правее… Иначе не сработает… Метра на полтора. 

Он, кряхтя, поднялся и потянул ящик за собой.

— Иии… вот так. Отлично.

— Хм-м… — задумчиво сказал Доктор.

Фабьен подозрительно на него покосился.

— Хм-м… — повторил Доктор еще раз. — Зависть — плохое чувство, месье Как-вас-там-по-фамилии. Очень плохое. А вы, к тому же, завидуете месье Эйфелю уже десятый год к ряду… 

— Да кто ты, черт подери, такой?! — возмущенно всплеснул руками Фабьен.

— Я же сказал: я — Доктор, — ответил Доктор ровно за секунду до того, как Жан, оглушенный профессиональным ударом Ривер в затылок, рухнул лицом вниз на пол второго уровня Эйфелевой башни.

Фейерверки отсюда и правда смотрелись хорошо, хотя на самом верху было изрядно холодно. Но кого это волновало? Уж точно не двоих, глядящих на Париж сверху вниз в этот поздний час.

— А что если бы они все-таки взорвали Эйфелеву башню? — задумчиво спросила Ривер.

— Ерунда какая, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Ты лучше представь, что было бы, если бы конкурс выиграл наш новый знакомый Фабьен… Или еще кто-нибудь. Париж был бы совсем другим!

— Без Эйфелевой башни он тоже был бы совсем другим. 

— Да-да, разумеется… Так часто бывает…

— Интересно, как бы все было тогда?..

— Тогда… Тогда я бы привез тебя в тысяча девятьсот четвертый. Встречать Рождество на Эйфелевой башне, пока ее еще не взорвали… Кстати! Отличная идея. Знаю я один древний храм на одной планете…


End file.
